old_bear_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
General *Since this is a Children`s Show, keep cussing to a minimum. Only use Mild words like "Crap" "Damm" and "Hell" Parents can Show this Wiki to their Kids,so it`s important we all obide by this Rule. *Users who reveal they are Underage,or harass other`s to reveal their own,will be banned on sight. Heads-up that the Age requirement to edit here is 13+ *Do not copy Wikipedia Content on here,we like to be original here--and you`ll also improve your Vocabulary that way,so why not? *No Minimodding. This is when a Regular User tries to act like an Administrator, in hopes they will become one themselves. While it`s nice to know you care for the state of this Wiki,it`s extremely obnoxious to forcefully patrol. *No Vandal Pages. One`s with obscene Swear words will be removed on sight,and we won`t show mercy for the Ban duration. *No Fanon Content. If need be,you can make your OWN Fanon Wiki for this Show,but please do not use this Wiki. It`s nice to have some fun since the Show ended,but this is a Site dedicated to providing as many Information for Old Bear as it can,and making your own Plots up will confuse many visitors who are simply here to look at Pages,and find out more. *No Roleplaying. It`s fun to Roleplay as Characters from Shows--but it often leads to flaming from people who get annoyed by it, if you`re gonna do this--make your own Fanon Wiki. *Don`t use Opinions on Pages. Example: "I think Jolly Tall should appear more on the Show" *Do not discuss suicide topics on this Wiki,especially about yourself. We do not want reports from Parents about Kids that have attempted suicide. *Do not harass any Admins outside of Old Bear Stories,in addition: do not come to this Wiki to harass Admins from other Wiki`s. *Do not host Episode Links. If someone really needs to get one,you must execute that in Private Messages via Chat. However,make sure you really know this person,and aren`t just using them. Chat *Do not harass Users in Private Messages. Any User may block the opposing User`s Pm`s,but you must not Block with an insult. *Do not leave Chat with an insult,if you`re gonna argue---be willing to put up with a lot of hardships along the way. *Never Spam. Spamming is a repetition of Words like "Hey,hey,hey,hey,cheese,tuna,hey" Gibberish like "ADSDSFSD" and Filler like "I like Waffles" *You can swear on chat,so long as you do not abuse it every 10 Seconds. Example: "So I went to the f****** store yesterday" "Oh hey b****s" Your Swear Words,are certainly allowed to be quoted from something else. Like the Show "Dick Figures" on the Internet. However, you must not abuse this and put "You`re a Dick Figure" just to bypass it,we can tell..and it won`t work. *Minimodding is extremely common on Chat. I ask you all follow this Rule,and do not try to moderate something. *Do not sockpuppet,which is when you own a multitude of back-up Accounts so you can dodge Bans. These also count if you`re doing something you find "funny" we can not detect these unless we have evidence that you are similiar. Category:Important Pages